Harry Potter, Power of the Sword
by Hellsdragon
Summary: Harry finds a mysterious artefact in the Department of Mysteries that sent him to the past. He ended up in the Tokugawa era in Japan and became a master of the Hiten MitsurugiRyū style of swordsmanship. Now he has returned and is ready to kick some ass.


**Summery**: Harry finds a mysterious artefact in the Department of Mysteries that sent him to the past. He ended up in the Tokugawa era in Japan and became a master of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū style of swordsmanship. Now he has returned and is ready to kick some ass.

A/n: I have not written about Harry's time in training because then it would need to be put into the Kenshin category. Once I finish this story (assuming I do), I shall write about the training but for now, enjoy.

**1**: Yes I know that didn't happen. Work with me.

**2**:A kick-up is when you are laying on the ground and send your legs up so your knees are above your face, then you put your hands on the ground behind you and violently send your legs down again, pushing with your hands as you do so. The result is a dramatic leap to your feet, so that you are standing vertically. Kick-ups can be also done without hands but it is more difficult.

**3**: I have no idea when the cars were built so if they came out later in time then kindly pretend and don't give me grief. Besides, it's not like I'm going to 'mistake' the release date for the PS3 or something like that. I just honestly have no clue when they were built.

The smallest bedroom at #4 Privet Drive was empty of all life. In the corner there was an empty cage that was obviously made for a rather large bird. On the closet door there was a calendar that showed that it was the 21st of June 1, 1995. There was a trunk in the corner that showed a bunch of stuff that you wouldn't regularly find in a normal home. Such as 'The Standard Book of Spells, Year 6.' Nothing at all was moving until it happened. There was a _bang_ and a blinding white light.

When the light had dissipated, it left a chiselled boy of sixteen with long black hair coming down to his back in a ponytail and a scar that looked like a bolt of lightning on his forehead. He looked around for a minute and the he smiled, "Well, its great to be back!" he announced cheerfully to the open room. He took a moment to look at himself. 'Well that's unexpected." he said with a slight frown. He was back in his 16 year old body. 'Well at least I kept some of the muscles. I would break that damn time jumper in half if it didn't bring that with me. So much fucking training down the drain...hey I wonder if the Death Eaters attacked again while I was out.' they morons had indeed attacked on the second day of summer. Coincidently Harry had just finished the preparations for the time jump when they had broken in. Harry had left before they could throw a spell at him. The Dursleys weren't home so no damage done.

When he had been in the past he had huge muscles because of the cape he had to wear during training. Damn thing had to weigh at least 37 kilos. Then he spotted said cape and his three swords lying on top of the run down desk, which was looking as though it would collapse. He had made the cape himself and bought the swords from the finest craftsman he could. The cape was the traditional white and red of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu with a black and red serpentine dragon encircling a sword in a spiral with lightning all around it on the back. He picked up the cape and put it on. He admired himself in the mirror. "Good it isn't too large. Though I need some more muscles. The damn thing is heavy as Hell though."

One of his swords was a reverse-blade called the Sakabato. It could not kill anyone. The second was a Kodachi. It was as sharp as could be and shorter then a regular sword for more speed. The last was a Katana which was his favorite. He strapped them to the belt on his pants. They seemingly disappeared to the world and he thanked the gods that Seijuro Hiko the 8th had been able to use magic to a small extent. Now his swords were only visible to him while they were on that belt.

He walked out of the room and went downstairs. There was a scream and he looked to the left. There was his aunt and uncle, "What the Hell did you do? You did You-know-what didn't you?" She screamed at him. His uncle was a ugly puce color.

"Yep." Harry replied cheerfully. "I took a trip to the Tokugawa era so that I could learn how to kick the Death Eater's asses." They stared at him. "Well I'm leaving for a while. See ya!" he walked out the door while flies made their homes inside his aunt and uncle's mouths. He decided that he needed to get some new cloths. He couldn't go around in these outdated cloths from the Tokugawa era.

He teleported to Diagon Alley and went to Gringotts to get some money. He went in to get money but instead got a bank card that worked in both the muggle and magical world, the Potter and Black family rings, A load of properties including 12 Grimmauld Place, and a whole bunch of new vaults. He walked to the robe shop and bought his Hogwarts robes. He knew that he would have to go there even if he was Seijuro Hiko the 9th. He also got his robes and everything he would need for school in Diagon. Then he went to a magical tattoo parlor. There he got a tattoo on his arm that had the same picture that was on his cape.

Then he went to muggle London. There he got jeans, khakis, and a bunch of other pants. He got tees (most of which had sayings written on them such as 'You ate my doughnuts! Now I'ma kick your ass!' he was currently wearing this one.), he also got sport shirts, and tanks. He bought a Rolex watch and was wearing that now. He used a tiny bit of wandless magic to shrink his bags.

He went and took a test to get his drivers licence. (He had Hermione teach him the rules and took her dad's car for a spin during one of the vacations.) (**1**) He passed his test by an inch. Then he went to an expensive car dealer. His attendants really surprised him. The Patil twin were obviously pleased to see him judging from the fact that he was now on the floor with them on top of him.

"Harry! What are you doing here!" Parvati asked him.

Harry replied cheekily "Well I'm currently getting acquainted with the floor because you felt it was necessary to jump me. But really I'm here for a car." both girls blushed, got of him and offered their hands to help him up. He ignored their offered hands and kicked up.(**2**)

They stared, "When the Hell did you learn that?" Padma asked him.

"Oh I've learned many things this summer. Lets just say that any death eaters who fuck with me are going to be expiring early." he said with a blood-thirsty grin.

They smiled viciously at him "Get a couple for us." said Padma.

"Yeah those bastards killed our parents in the first war." Parvati said with a grin that would have made his master proud. "Now lets get you your new car and us a ride." she said with a now mischievous grin.

Harry smirked and they led him outside. There were all kinds of cars that made Harry start drooling. Harry immediately went to the Lamborghini section. He fell in love with two cars there. A silver Lamborghini Murciélago LP640 and a red Gallardo Spyder.(**3**) "Harry, we know you are wealthy, but do you think you can afford either of these?" Parvati asked him with a frown.

Harry just grinned "I want both of them." he said and raised his brand new bank card. Their jaws dropped. "Flies ladies." he chuckled and they both shut their jaws with an audible click. Thirty minutes later Harry was driving his Murciélago home with both Patils sitting in the other seat while the Gallardo was waiting at the dealer. They all had huge grins on their faces. "So ladies, where do you want me to drop you off. Do you live around here?"

"Yes we do! Our grandma moved to #16 Magnolia Crescent in March." Parvati, who was sitting on her sister's lap, told him.

"Oh I live about two block from you then. I live at #4 Privet drive." he told them with a grin.

"Whoa you live with those monsters! We can here their yells all they way where we live." Padma gasped. Harry just roared with laughter. They drove until it was getting dark. He pulled up to Privet drive and saw Snape, Moony, and Mr. Weasley on his front lawn with the Dursleys glaring at them. "Hey what's professors Snape and Lupin doing at your house Harry?" Padma asked him curiously.

"Oh they're in the fried chicken club. Well lets not keep them waiting." Harry pulled up to #4 and laughed at the Dursley's smiles who were obviously thinking that they were getting an important visitor. Parvati and Padma let themselves out and Dudley smiled widely. Then Harry got out and yelled "Hey not bad! The fried turkey club's reaction time has improved! That only took seven hours." The Dursley were, needless to say, completely shocked.

"Potter! Where were you! You're just like your damn father, wasting our precious time." Snape looked rather pissed judging from his tomato red face.

"Oh I was on a shopping spree. Millionaires have a lot of time and money you know." He went up to the girls and wrapped his arms around them, they smirked and kissed him on both cheeks. The Dursleys went red with fury at the word 'millionaire', Dudley even more so when the girls kissed him.

"Harry we were worried about you." Moony told him.

"Yes we were. Dumbledore has given us orders to tell you that you are not allowed outside anymore. So please go back inside." Mr. Weasley said.

"Ah and leave my beautiful girls here. That would be rude and I then wouldn't get goodnight kisses. Besides, I can take care of myself. So I'm afraid you'll have to tell Dumbledore to screw himself." he shot them a grin. They were completely shocked. What had happened to their Harry?

"Potter if you do not comply we will use force." an obvious Snape who was shooting him the patented 'I will kill all Potters' glare.' It was good but nothing compared to his 'manslayer' glare.

"The death eaters are out for your blood and it isn't safe." Moony tried to reason with him.

"Did you know that they attacked the second day of break." they stopped talking and stared at him blankly. "Wow you didn't even know? I feel so safe with you morons around me. So much for Dumbledore's all powerful wards."

"Did they really?" Parvati asked him.

"Yeah. We had left for the weekend so no problems there. I only know because of the message they left me." Harry replied with a grin. It was only a small lie. The Dursleys _had_ gone out.

The fried turkey club had no answers for that. "Besides I can handle anything that Tommy sends at me." he said pompously.

"Well if the death eaters got in then we are leaving to Grimmauld place. Come Harry, it isn't safe here." Moony said.

"You don't get it do you?" Harry said while shaking his head. "I don't plan on following any of your orders. Stop wasting your breath."

"Potter! Stop this-" Snape's exclamation was cut short by the multitude of CRACKS! Now they were all surrounded and unable to draw their wands.

"Ah Severus, you are already here. Excellent! Nice job stalling them." the voice of Lucius Malfoy was unmistakeable. Snape took his place in the circle of black robed figures. He was in regular cloths though. "Ah good. Potter is actually here this time." this proved Harry's earlier statement.

Harry called out cheekily, "Did ya miss me?"

"Of course Potter. Bella was so disappointed last time. Now come quietly and we wont kill everyone here."

"Sure!" Harry threw his wand over to Malfoy. The rich man stared at it unbelievingly. The look was mirrored on everyone else's faces. He snapped the wand and the started laughing. "This is rich! When did you figure out that you couldn't win this fight, and when did you become such a quitter?"

"Oh I figured it out when I found several blocks put on that wand and on my own person. You would think that Dumbledore has better things to do. Besides, who said I was giving up?" Harry replied, his grin never leaving his face. Now everyone stared at him.

"Potter you are wandless. You cant possibly win or fight. Now I've wanted to do this for a while so forgive me. Crucio!" Malfoy's look was one of complete glee. Harry smirked and picked up both girls. With a speed that only the gods could match, he got the girls on top of the roof and out of the way. He took off his coat, drew his katana, jumped from the roof and yelled out "**Hiten Mitsurugi style Ryūtsuisen**!" he sped back toward the ground with his sword raised and brought his katana down on Malfoy's head, cutting him cleanly in half. Harry was on one knee after the attack so he used the foot that was still up to push himself toward the nearest Death Eater. "**Hiten Mitsurugi style Ryūshōsen**!" he held the hilt of his sword in his right hand and the left hand was ¾s of the way to the tip of the blade. He slammed the blade into the death eaters neck, decapitating the man.

Then he used the **Hiten Mitsurugi style Ryūmeisen**. He slammed his sword back into its sheath and caused a sonic boom. Everyone felt the shockwave hit them and they fell to the ground. They stood back up and they got their first look at his face. He was no longer smiling. His face looked like it had been cut out of stone. His eyes were no longer emerald pools. They were now golden and seemed to stare into their souls. Everyone who saw his face nearly soiled themselves.

Harry put his katana back on his belt and took out his Sakabato and it's sheath out of his belt. He had already taken care of Malfoy and sent his message to Voldemort. Now he would not be aiming to kill. He got into the Battojutsu stance and launched himself at his enemies. He used the **Battojutsu Soryūsen. **Quickly unsheathing his sword and taking out five of the Death Eaters including Snape. One Death Eater got his act together and drew his wand and had a curse on his lips and victory on his face. The victory part was because he knew that in Battojutsu you would be completely vulnerable after the first strike. Harry knew this as well but he hadn't been called the Battosai for nothing. He followed his attack by breaking the Death Eater's nose with his sheath.

Now there was only one Death Eater standing. "Go to your master and tell him of what has happened here." his voice was as cold as ice and the lucky bastard apparated away. "Remus, make a portkey for these idiots. Send them to the ministry." his voice was becoming warmer and his eyes returning to their emerald color. Remus complied immediately. Harry got the Patils, who were looking like they were going to start worshiping him, down from the roof. Then Harry's cheeky bugger voice came back, "Told you I could kick their asses. Now I'll go the headquarters on one condition, the Patils come too."

Mr. Weasley was only too happy to agree. He apparated to headquarters to get a note saying where the house was as it was still under the Fidelius. Meanwhile Harry drove the Patils to their house so that they could inform their grandma where they were going. Then Harry shrunk his car and put it in his pocket. He teleported them to headquarters' front lawn where Mr. Weasley was waiting. The Patils read the note he handed them and the house appeared. They went in and Harry sighed, "Well this place sure looks crappier." then it happened…

A/n: Sorry for the cliffy. But you probably know what happened any way. I will explain the time jump and everything else next chapter.

POLL!!!

What should be the pairing? H/Patils is already decided but who should I add on to that? No slash please.


End file.
